rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scropon
Scropon is an alien friend of Rick Sanchez. He first appeared in the episode, "Ricksy Business". Biography Scropon attends a large party thrown by Rick Sanchez in "Ricksy Business," but seems to be very unhappy for unknown reasons. Rick attempts to have Morty speak with him, possibly to cheer him up, but Morty stops him because the last time he did that, it was with Gearhead, which turned out to be a disaster. Realizing that no one seems to want him around, Scropon walks away. Soon after this, Rick reveals that Scropon's entire planet was destroyed. Scropon does not return, which implies that he either spends the rest of the party mourning over his planet or leaves the party early while in depression. Scropon makes another brief appearance in the episode, "The Wedding Squanchers" as a background character, attending the wedding of Birdperson and Tammy Gueterman. He can be seen among other aliens laughing with Beth Smith. His joy in this episode may imply that he is able to overcome his feelings of sadness and move on from what happened to his planet. Unfortunately, Tammy betrays Birdperson at the wedding when she reveals herself to be a deep-cover agent for the Galactic Federation and proceeds to murder Birdperson. This results in a shoot-out where most of the criminals and wedding guests are gunned down. During the massacre, Scropon is shot at an undisclosed location by a Gromflomite soldier and collapses back first onto the floor. It is unknown whether Scropon survived the massacre or not. However, it is shown that Scropon was lying face down on his stomach with his left arm stretched out and not moving after Squanchy transforms into a hulking monster to take down Tammy, which is strange as he is shot at the front side and lands on his back first, strongly suggesting that he is crawling around offscreen until falling unconscious. Other evidence supporting the theory that he survived was that since he is a crustacean-like alien and has a hard shell, the shell protected him from some of the impact from the gunshot. Given that he also has a top-heavy physique, he may have a good amount of blood supply, as well. Given all of this, combined with where he is shot, it is heavily implied that he survives the massacre but is arrested by the Galactic Federation. If this is true, he is most likely freed from imprisonment after the Federation's collapse in "The Rickshank Rickdemption," Personality Scropon appears to be an easy-going alien who blames the Federation for his planet's destruction. Despite his monstrous appearance, Scropon is apparently friendly towards other p Appearances Season 1 * Ricksy Business Season 2 * The Wedding Squanchers (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia * The name of Scropon's species and the name of his home planet are both unknown. * Scropon's name is an anagram of the word "Scorpion" but the letter I is not has been left out * Scropon’s name is also a portmanteau of the words “scorpion” And “scrotum”. Both of these words correlate to Scropon’s appearance and the writers tendency to add phallic references on the show. * The Art Of Rick And Morty revealed that Scropon was originally going to have a scorpion tail as seen in an early design, but the tail did not make the final design. His eyes were meant to resemble that of a vicious scorpion as well but were somehow edited in favor of the traditional human styled eyes seen on the show To possibly make him look less menacing. * The book also revealed that Scropon’s original concept design was that of a short and obese alien with two eyes and claws Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Fate